Perfect Strangers
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: "maybe me and Kendall were only meant to be Perfect Strangers even if he is the love of my life."


**I don't know if I like this story, Oh well I'm posting it anyway. My friend Yinna is visiting her cousin and I miss her :( Well Anyway...Enjoy! **

* * *

I don't know what happened to us, we use to be so close, we were best friends but that all changed one day. We started to get distant and I wanted to know why. I was lying under the stars thinking about how different the past month has been. Why can't I think of one reason why me and Kendall ended up this way? I'm so stressed out, I just closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

~kogan~kogan~kogan~kogan~kogan~kogan

Its been a year since I've seen him, I really missed him. I missed waking up to see his green eyes staring down at me, I missed his warm and welcoming smile, I missed everything about my blonde friend...well Ex friend.

It's so complicated. It seemed to get better for a while, We were talking and laughing more, but then all of a sudden he was gone. He quit Big time rush and told his mom and sister that he was moving into his own house. Now a year later here I am in my house crying over the memories of him, my best friend, my soul mate, my only reason to live.

"Get over it Logan, he's gone." I whispered to myself and stood up off of the ground. I walked out of my home and walked to the park. It wasn't to hot or cold out, it was just right. The birds were chirpings and the sun was slowly starting to set. It was the perfect afternoon for a walk in the park.

I sat down on a bench that over looked the river, It was so beautiful, the sun was shinning down on to the water and the pinkish orangish sky was breathtaking. Logan felt the bench move a little and he looked over at the guy sitting on the other end. He had a guitar in his hands and he was quietly playing what sounded like a Ed Sheeran song.

I smiled at him, he looked familiar. He had on a gray beanie, black shirt and gray skinny jeans on. I could see some blonde hair sticking out from the front of the beanie

. I felt kind of strange because I was just staring at him, but I needed to know who this man was.

I knew he felt me staring when he put his guitar back into it's case. "Nice to see you again Logie." The man said without looking at me. Wait, Did he call me Logie?

"Kendall?" I asked shocked. He turned around and faced me. My heart literally stopped when I saw those beautiful Green orbs staring at me. I felt angry but happy at the same time, if that makes sense. "Where the heck did you go?! Why did you just leave? I thought we were friends again Kendall, why do you hate me? what did I do?" I asked tears showing in the corners of my eyes.

"Logie, I had to leave because I couldn't take the heart ache, yes it was starting to get better but then... I saw you with her and I lost it, I moved here in the city to get away from you." Kendall shook his head, He looked pained. Who the heck did he see me with and why did he want to get away from me? "Ashley." He said as if he could read my mind.

"Ken, we dated for a week... were you.. jealous?" I asked regretting t once the words left my lips.

"Yes I was Logan.. You looked happy with her. It wasn't fair. I wanted to be the one to make you happy, I love you..." I saw tears run down his face, my heart broke at the sight, He didn't deserve the pain he was feeling right now.

"Kendall" I sighed "It took you long enough to say that, I thought I was gonna have to say something. I love you too."

"You do? since when?" He asked whipping away his tears.

"Since forever Ken." I don't know what I'm doing, He doesn't know I'm married, somewhere along the way I forgot to mention that. "But..." I trailed off.

"What is it Logie?" Kendall asked hugging me. "I'm sorry I left, but I neede-" I cut him off.

"I'm married Kendall." I whispered. I felt him pull away from the hug, My heart stopped dead in my chest and I just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

"Oh." Kendall stood up and grabbed his guitar case. "Just forget I said anything... I'll see you around.. maybe" He said then he walked off. Why am I not chasing after him?! because...because maybe me and Kendall were only meant to be Perfect Strangers even if he is the love of my life.

* * *

**What did you think? I wrote it while watching The best movie in the world Warm bodies! Okay so I'm almost finished with my Jarlos story But I might not post it, it didn't turn out as I hoped. sooo... Bye for now :)**


End file.
